Sea Shells
by Jeemers
Summary: Mr. Gibbs is curious about Barbossa's history with mermaids.  He really shouldn't have asked.


Author's note:

My friends and I decided to hold a fic writing challenge over the summer. One of the pairings I was assigned was Barbossa/Ariel. It didn't necessarily come out that way, but my friends still got a kick out of it. (For links to my friends entries, see my bio.) 

Gibbs looked at the destruction that lay around him. Multitudes of these creatures lay dead on the beach of this mysterious island. In all of his travels, he had yet to encounter a mermaid, but he had heard many legends about the beautiful temptresses. As much as he hated the vile 'women' for the countless deaths of sea-going men, he felt a sense of sorrow at the sheer amount of death and loss present here. What puzzled him even more was the nonchalant attitude of Barbossa. He walked around the dead bodies like they were no more than fish that had washed onto the shore. Gibbs shook his head and marched over to his so-called captain.

"Beggin' your pardon, sir," he began, "But it seems to me that you know an awful lot about mermaids." Barbossa turned to him with the air of someone who had much more important things to do at the time. He rolled his eyes.

"Aye, Mr. Gibbs. I know a thing or two about mermaids," he said sounding impatient. Gibbs cleared his throat.

"Well, it almost sounds like you've met one of the creatures before," he laughed. "But that would be…"

"Would be what, Mr. Gibbs? I have spent time with a mermaid before," he said haughtily. "It was a long time ago, when I was a young, foolish man…"

{::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::}

_Barbossa sneered. He had managed to lure out the elusive mermaid and secure her to a nearby post. Who knew mermaids liked forks and spoons so much?_

_The mermaid in question struggled against her bonds. He took a moment to observe her. Voluptuous red hair, long green tail, and even a sea shell garment to cover her feminine qualities. She seemed to be young, but it could be an illusion. He took a moment to calm himself down. He was sure he could get her to cry! Then he could sell the tears on the mainland for an exorbitant amount and retire early. He could see his apple orchard waiting for him._

_He took a few steps closer to the mermaid. She stopped struggling and glared at him. He smiled what he thought was a charming smile._

"_Hello there, miss. My name is Hector Barbossa. What might your name be?" he asked as he bowed to her. She continued glaring._

"_None of your business, you monster!" she cried, looking more angry than upset. Barbossa frowned. That simply would not do._

"_Now miss, if we are to be getting along, we should exchange pleasantries. I wouldn't want your stay to be uncomfortable," he said, running his hand along her cheek. She jerked away angrily._

"_Alright my dear, if that's the way you want it," he said with a sigh and walked away._

_Sometime later he returned holding a covered dish. The young mermaid was not doing very well in the heat of the midday sun. She was still struggling against the ropes but with less enthusiasm than before. He sat down next to her._

"_Now, I think we got off on the wrong foot," he paused. "Or fin, in your case. I'd like to get a fresh start. What do you say?" She glared at him fiercely. _

"_I'd rather date an angler fish than be friends with you," she spat. Barbossa looked hurt._

"_Well, that's a shame. Here I went to the trouble of fixin' you a nice lunch and everything," he said, uncovering the dish he had brought back with him. The plate had a fried fish with the blue and yellow fins still attached. Next to the fish was a bright red crab stuffed with a delectable filling. The mermaid gasped._

"_No..." she whispered, "It can't be!" Her lip trembled as tears began to run down her cheeks. Barbossa chuckled with glee as he caught the tears with a small vial. He did a little jig as the mermaid began to sob in earnest. _

"_You see, that wasn't so much trouble. I've got what I need, and now you can go on home," Barbossa said cheerily, untying the mermaid. She sank to the ground, holding her head in her hands. Barbossa left her behind him as he walked away whistling a merry tune._

{::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::}

Gibbs gaped at the man in front of him. He knew Barbossa could be cruel, but destroying a young girl like that, even if she was a mermaid!

"I even managed to sucker a buyer into paying a pretty penny for that vial. Some chap from the desert that needed it to find 'a diamond in the rough' or some foolishness," Barbossa added. "Turns out the money he paid me with was enchanted to disappear after a certain amount of time," he said, looking annoyed. "Took me awhile, but I tracked him down and 'paid' him back." He smirked, "But that's a story for another time."

He walked away whistling, leaving Gibbs to wonder what exactly he had gotten himself into this time.


End file.
